The present invention relates to door locks. More particularly, the invention relates to door locks that include sensors that can detect the motion of the door.
Electronic door locks are commonly used in commercial settings and are increasingly being used in residential applications. Some of the electronic door locks can provide an alarm function or can be connected as an input to an alarm system to enhance the security of the building or facility.